Pull
by SilentLiquidKnight
Summary: Akela is just someone who was born in a Galaxy he thought was only a movie. He had two sisters that he loved to death, and a curse that was something he wished had not happened. Genre can always change later-same with summary and title- but this was just some random idea that attacked me and refused to go away.


**Notes:** This is my first Star Wars fanfic, and I have no idea where I am going with this. Just enjoy I guess. I was just kinda wanting to write something with start wars, and a little more on its legends and culture I think(Idk it just kinda turned into what you are going to read instead). This is like a random pet project, so I kinda don't even know how long I'll make this nor what will happen aside from some very basic things. So uh, just a warning that I do swear. I don't over do it though, but uh, just saying. This was also written at like midnight...and finished at 2 am. I uh, am not really in the mood to edit this... .

* * *

It's hard to figure out what is going on when you are reborn. Especially if you are reborn on something so unfamiliar as where he was born or in such an unfamiliar fashion. He had gone so long in a dark, warm, and comforting space. Just floating there, feeling the constant pulse and warmth. Every once in a while he would feel some pressure on him, though it felt nice. Then, the weirdest part, he felt something full of life pulsing around him. He imagined that he could feel the life of his mother- and that is what he assumed was the warmth that was around him, after some time of extreme confusion. He had never felt it in his last life, never even thought he could feel something like it. There was something so intimate about that life-force feeling in those months he was in the warmth, so beautifully simple and calming.

He was so used to that beauty, that it had been horrifying to be born. Where it was warm and wonderful and safe, there was suddenly sharp cold, Gravity, and a somewhat lonely feeling. He was used to being surrounded closely by the life-force, but it seemed further from him then. His eyes had been blurry, his hearing weird, his skin so sensitive, and his lungs somewhat pressured, but when he had been cleaned, wrapped, and held he had been soothed. He listened to the heart of his mother, listening to the familiar beating and thumping. His first two years of life- inside the womb and out- were so beautiful and awe striking to him. It left an impression on him that lasted throughout his entire life.

Since he was reborn, he did not expect to be born a human again. How could he tell what he was anyway when he was in a womb? So it came as a suprise to find that he at least looked human, who knew, maybe he just _looked_ human. So he grew up, learning so many new things. His father taught him about the legends that surrounded their planet and Galaxy, and wasn't that a surprise? There were so many more inhabited planets than just his own. Too many to really know or go to every single one, though he tried his best to remember the most prominent ones and where they were in the sky.

His father was the one to actually put a name to that life-force he had felt and kept feeling, and what all was known of it so far. It was just called the Force, though he wanted to just call it magic for fun. There were individules that could feel it, and experimented with it. There was a myth about three life-forms that lived on a planet that seemed to actually _be_ the Force in representation. It was all so fascinating, though it saddened him that there was so little on it. The Force seemed familiar to him, not the feeling though he knew that so well now but the name, and yet he could not place it at all. Maybe if he had been born during the Clone Wars, or the Hundred-years-of-Darkness he would have recognized it sooner as something the he had seen in his old life as a movie. Instead he was born so so far in the past, where the Force was barely known and there was no such thing as a Jedi or even Sith.

He learned many different languages from his other, languages that were so hard to understand for so long until he just _finally_ _got_ it one day when he was around sixteen. He was -or had been- Akela Geb'dah, and he was born on Dagobah. He was just Akela now, though he never forgot his last name. He never actually stayed there past the age of twenty in Dagobah either. It was a shame that he never did, as it was so simple and beautiful there. He felt the Force so strongly there and had relished in it when he was younger. Before he left, he remembered playing with his younger sister. He actually had two, one that was ten years younger than him and another that was almost twenty years younger than him. The one he had been playing with was the eldest of the two, and he had been teasing her about some crush she had been having. It was so clear in his mind, that he almost forgot that it was so long ago.

Honua, the elder of his sisters, had been stomping around and trying to get him back. He remembered that it was a really muggy day, and that he had been tasked with baby sitting Kekoa, his youngest sister, later on that day. It was actually the day he left, now that he thought about it, and it was also the day he had never had time to question. Maybe if he had just stayed on that planet, he would have just had a normal life. Maybe not. He would certainly never know. Anyway, he had been playing with Honua before baby sitting Kekoa, and that was around the time when his father had rushed in and seemed frayed. Akela never really could understand, even now, what his father fully meant when he had started to talk. All he knew was that his father was packing a bag and telling him to keep his two sisters safe. The bag had been thrust into his hands, and he had been given a sword after his father had told him and Honua to put on sturdy travel clothes. Kekoa had been dressed and wrapped by his father as they did as he said.

His heart had been hammering that night, feeling that something was wrong around the Force, and he had kept his sisters so close to him as they had boarded some space ship his father had found and had taken off. He had known how to fly a ship, not very well, but his father had taught him as soon as he turned ten for some reason. The ship was packed with enough supplies for a few months, and he had not had time to question why his father nor mother had gotten on. He really wished he had questioned them and asked for the reason why they had needed to leave in such a rush. He actually wished that at least one of his sisters had the Force. He seemed to have been the only one in his family to have it, and he would never know about if his parents had it or not. At least if one of his sisters had it, they would understand how terrible and shaken he had felt that night. There was something really off about the Force that night. Maybe he had been feeling death.

So he raised his sisters close to himself after that, afraid to lose them as well. Honua turned out to have dark brown hair like him, and warm hazel eyes. She was short, or average if you looked at it from a different angle, in height being five foot four. She was a little on the heavy side, but he spoiled and loved her all the same. Kekoa grew up wth his eyes, silver with a dark blue ring around the outside of the color. They had both gotten it from their mother if he remembered correctly. The little tyke had light brown hair, and freckles. He would never know what she looked like fully grown, sadly.

When he was thirty, Honua was twenty and Kekoe was ten, they had been dropped off at some planet as slaves. It had been a very hard year for them, and they had had no choice in the matter. It was a terrible planet that had an area that had something wrong with it. Whoever went in, the rumors had whispered, came out cursed if at all. He had to say, it was such a shitty curse that he had found out. He and his sisters had escaped a year after becoming a slave, and had run to a temple accidentally to try and get away from the hunters. He remembered his feet bleeding, his arms aching from carring Kekoa, and Honua breathing so harshly beside him. To make it even better, they had picked a day when it rained the most- creating mud for them to fall all over, mudslides to hinder where they could go, and ice cold water pelting down on their backs.

There were creatures on their tails, ones that he did not know the name of but could recognize on sight, and people that he did not ever want to get caught by close after. Once they had passed a certain area, he guessed there had to have been some line they crossed, they were not followed anymore. He should have stopped then, but they hadn't. They had kept running, straight into a temple that they should not have. Even his senses and the Force had been urging him to turn away. Why did he ignore it then?

He had entered regardless. And it was so much more than a terrible mistake. He never wanted to remember what happened, hoped that Honua and Kekoa did not remember. What happened that night had left them with too long of a life. It had somehow made him immortal, and he hated it so much. Hated it for himself, hated it for his sisters, and hated it because he could never truly actually hate it. He wanted to damn himself to hell instead of letting his sisters share this burden, but that couldn't happen. Not that he knew of anyway. He did not notice it at first, none of them did. It was just a terrible night that left scars on them. Years later, however, they noticed. Oh how they noticed. Kekoa was stuck at ten. Honua was stuck at twenty. He was stuck on thirty.

They had somehow gotten off of that planet that week. He actually thinks that the planet is destroyed now, though he can not remember for certain. He had become a smuggler after that, and had gotten a great ship for them to live and do shipments on. He did not remember how long he kept that up, before Honua had told him about the rumors of people meeting up who could feel the Force. The reasons were shaky, and the place was somewhere he did not know, but he had wanted to go. He was actually not sure he had met another person that felt the Force like him, and sadly he never did. Not really. He had been feeling it since he was conceived, to such an extent that he was actually as used to it like he was to sight. Honua and Kekoa had encouraged him, and they had went.

That had been the first time Force-sensitive people had gone together to do something in an orginized way. It was also something that let him get the first inkling that he was in the 'Star Wars Universe'. When he had went, he had been suprised that they were creating something like the Knights of the round table. It was cute actually, as Kekoa had actually started calling it that and never let it be called anything else from then on when she heard him call it that. He had called it that when they had not yet had a name. He just called the Force sensitive people, Knights. Surprisingly that had actually stuck, and somehow the word Jedi got attached to it. Eventually Jedi knights were known as something shorter, Jedi. He and his sisters still just call them all Knights however. He had actually been among the first Jedi.

It was fun, going through the years of learning and creating things that would help either themselves or future generations for their goal of protecting the Galaxy. Honua and Kekoa were always along for the ride, and he had eventually become a Jedi master. Not that anyone really know that anymore. He had been their as one of his colleges had made the first lightsaber. He still remembers making two for himself. He is actually suprised that both of them are still working and not damaged beyond repair after al this time. He had been there as they taught and learned from eachother about the Force, eventually training the first 'Padawans'. He had actually known the first Sith, or the first dark brother as they had called it way back then. That was actually when Jedi started to warn their Padawan more than ever the dangers and seduction that was the Dark Side. Funny though, as he had never felt like going over to that 'Dark Side'. Actually, that was when he had started to edge away from the Order and Jedi and all of that.

He had actually become a smuggler again, before shit really went down between the Jedi and Sith. He found it funny that the 'peace keepers' of the Galaxy were the first ones that had a major war in the Galaxy that affected everyone within. Almost hysterical actually. He would cry and laugh and choke right then if he could. He really would. He had been split from his sisters for a while during that first war, and the war after. It had left him colder and more quiet, though he had frantically looked for them both at first. He remembers that as being a very bloody and lonely time. He wonders why he never turned to that so called Dark Side, he had reason. Anyone who was as old as him did, maybe even his sisters would have turned. He would never know though, and he was fine with that.

The Clone Wars was when things started to involve him again. When his life was going down hill again. It was also exactly when he was struck with remembering why he knew the Jedi before they had called themselves that. Why he had been familiar with the name of the Force, even though it was rather unoriginal. Funny, how he was one of the reasons why there was a rule on no passion or emotion- just peace, but what was really funny about that was that he was most definantly not the reason for it in those movies he had watched in his last life. At least is neutrality was good for something. He had actually wondered what else was going to be the same as those movies, even as he helped kill off as many Sith as he could for the Jedi Order. Too bad he was not good enough to eliminate them all.

Maybe he could have not witnessed the beginning and end of an Order. Maybe he would not have to watch as all that he had helped build up, helped create to protect the Galaxy, crumble and become a myth. All because little Anny had been pushed to something Akela really thought was just an excuse for those who needed a labe for it. Akela actually had met and talked to Anakin and ObiWan before the Order had fallen. It was after he had found and rejoined up with his sisters. He can't remember exactly why they had met up, maybe he will never remember, but he had talked to the young Padawan. He knew instantly what the future would hold, and he knew that the Grand Master Jedi all knew that something terrible was coming up. He was glad he was not one of the ones on the council. He trained enough, but he was so glad he was not on it.

He did not want to have trained so many to just die. Let's face it, he was just one person. He was not the wisest, nor the best person. He only had a hell of a lot of experience and that was not enough to go against an army. An army that spanned throughout the whole galaxy. He had taken down as many as he could, but all it got him and his sisters- who helped so much- was being frozen. It was like how Hon Solo had been frozen, by the same person too. He can't even remember why he and his sisters were all frozen, but he did remember he frozen look on their faces. Kekoa was crying and broke his heart when he saw her frozen. Honua looked angry as hell, and like she was about to punch little Anny- or Darth Vader, as he kept yelling at him about which went ignored. He himself had flicked off everyone just as he froze. He was getting the last laugh on that kid who grew up with a stick shoved up his ass.

He was cut off from all of his senses, except the Force in that frozen state. He was actually confused on why he was conscious in it. He had gotten time to think, too much. It did not end well with his mind. He really wished he had died, so many times before he had gotten frozen. It was funny, he felt when little Anny died. He had felt when there was a mass killing of people who were Force-sensitive. He felt when those who used the force were killed off to almost nothing. He would have cried if he could. He had actually loved the Jedi Order, what it had stood for, what he had done in it. He would have cried a lot it seems while he was stuck. All he had time to do was think, and there was too much time for him to count.

So here he was. Counting. Thinking. Remembering. Wishing for his sisters. For his mother and father. For something. He was sure that Hon Solo had been unfrozen for a while now. He knew he was not near his sisters. He really wanted to break down. All that time in life he had spent getting more experience and becoming something, was sort of breaking down. He still had experience, still had all he had before. Except he was not so great emotionally at that moment. His mind was too out of wack. All he had were thoughts, memories, and the Force.

All he wanted to do was cry, and remember only all that happened before he turned twenty. Before he had left his home. When Kekoa was just born, and Honua was some child with a crush. He did not want to be 'thirty' anymore. He did not want to be frozen anymore. He wanted to just go home, and sleep. He wanted his family and to cry. He was tired. Way to tired to be healthy. How had he not turned to that 'Dark Side' again?

* * *

 **Notes:** Sorry for more notes...Uh read and review? I might continue this, but I have only a very vague idea on how or where. I guess y'all can just suggest things that can happen, and so forth. I can always come back to this later and write more if y'all want. This is just a little fling for me, or you know me playing around with random ideas that pop into my poor ADHD head. Like I said, I might come back to it eventually- add or change some details, maybe even more chapters-, I just had to get it out of my head.


End file.
